Slippery when wet
by Shanhime
Summary: Cloud, Sephiroth and hand cream. Need I say more, except YAOI! Not for younger readers. XD


A/n: Hiya Peoples

**A/n: Hiya Peoples. Thanks for the reviews on my Vincent verses Motorola fanfic and KISSY!! OMG!! So great have you back. Please read and review peoples. It's getting hard to write yaoi when the computer is through the sitting room and my mum is never out of the house so please be grateful and review! Love and cookies for all my readers!!**

**Slippery When Wet**

Sephiroth had hand cream. He liked to use it for several reasons. One of them is obvious and so I won't go into detail but the second was….blisters and calluses.

Masamune, although his greatest treasure, was also a bitch. Gripping too roughly at his sword left marks and even masamune had his weekly polishing to limit wear, tear and rust.

Regardless of anything, Sephiroth used his hand cream every morning before putting on his gloves and every evening…after removing them.

Most would have considered it a foolish, feminine task and laughed at him but who would dare laugh at Sephiroth?

Cloud. That's who.

Sephiroth hadn't intended for the 2nd Class SOLDIER to even be in his dorm that Wednesday and yet there he was, standing there like an abandoned puppy pining for shelter.

He answered the door out of curiosity more than annoyance. Who would continue to knock so persistently at General Sephiroth's door after it was made clear he wasn't wanted?

He wore nothing but a pair of trousers and Cloud's knees jittered.

"Sir? I-I thought – Zack's room- very close- he h-has my spare uniform, I'm sorry, sir I-Sir!"

Sephiroth gazed down indifferently at the whimpering young whelp.

"Why is your uniform soaking wet Cadet Strife?" Indeed General Sephiroth knew the kid well from Zack's long "speeches".

The tiny blonde boy jumped, Sephiroth ignored it.

"Um…Kunsel and some others…they shoved me off the pier, sir-at the barracks and –and-I was looking f-for Zack sir, he has my uniform and-"

Sephiroth cut him off with an irritated glare that almost made Cloud's eyes pop out.

"Come inside and dry off Cadet," the general said moving out of the doorway. Cloud obliged out of fear. His offer could easily be withdrawn.

The room was immaculate. Not even a rogue silver hair glistened in the moonlight shining through the open window. Cloud, if not already terrified to his core, shook violently at the sterile whiteness of the room.

"Warm yourself up with a shower and then dry off." Sephiroth instructed throwing a towel at the blonde's head. "I can get someone to send up a clean uniform for you."

"Yes sir, than-" he started ending with a towel impaled on his spiky hair.

Once the boy was out of sight Sephiroth returned to his computer to finish off last minute details about the army's budget.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Cloud clambered into the only heated shower he'd been in that year. He groaned in bliss, thinking of how the grunts only had cold three minute showers that usually cut off halfway through to save money for the President of ShinRa. They usually made you feel worse afterwards.

After a short yet powerfully refreshing soak that he felt robbed to leave, the slim young recruit towelled himself down quickly hoping the friction would heat him up again.

That was when he spotted it. Sitting on the bathroom sink, top unscrewed and sticky white residue clinging to the rim, sat what could only have been described as moisturizer.

Cloud didn't know what he was thinking when he picked up the tub to read it. Nor did he question his motives when he dipped in a forefinger to test the texture.

He rubbed his thumb against the finger, the gooey substance slick and emitting wet, almost suggestive noises.

He didn't stop himself from removing the towel and sliding his hand, thick with the gooey mixture along his length and touching himself. He didn't stop himself from self-servicing. He didn't stop himself from squealing at the climax.

He also didn't lock the door.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in suspicion; the presumptuous young pup was certainly taking more than advantage of his shower. He stood up to approach the door when the moans started.

At first, he was merely disgusted with the boy, and then he remembered he'd left his hand cream out on the sink and yes, even Sephiroth can have panic attacks. The only reason he knew was because he'd have done the same thing.

Running towards the bathroom, he slammed open the door to find young Strife lying on the floor soaking in a mixture of his own seed and his precious hand cream.

"CADET STRIFE!" he snarled at the young boy who looked ready for another shower.

The boy jumped and turned red all to aware he was naked in Sephiroth's presence, it was the most frightened he'd ever been in his life. His full blue ellipses swam with fear, guilt and shame and Sephiroth watched him with a mixture of contempt and a slight attraction towards his audacity.

"S-s-sir!" he squeaked, "I-I-I m-messed up your b-b-bathroom s-sir! I-I will rep-p-place-"

"Strife, you are in more trouble than you even realise," Sephiroth replied coldly, "That moisturizer you are sitting saturated in costs five thousand gil a tub, how pray tell, do you think I should remedy such a problem?"

"I- I'll pay S-sir!"

The General shook his head.

"Five thousand gil? I doubt it. No, I don't want it replaced, I want something else," he sneered, "and since you are so eager to experiment with it, you will do."

"Excuse me sir?" Cloud asked, unable to comprehend his words.

"If you wish to remain in SOLDIER, I suggest you make your way to my bedroom," Sephiroth ordered, kicking Cloud's rear with a gentle tap as he passed him. He felt his groin stirring to life at his own dirty thoughts. He grabbed the tub of cream and followed him.

The young SOLDIER shook like he had at his first proper battle as Sephiroth threw him with force onto his large King-sized bed. The cream lay forgotten for a few minutes on the white bedside cabinet while Sephiroth pounced on top of the lithe, young and slender boy, kissing, nipping and biting at his neck until he relaxed into his touch.

"You have been a very, VERY naughty boy Cloud," Sephiroth hissed into his ear.

Cloud closed his eyes when he felt the General's lips at his ear, tickling and torturing him.

"S-SIR…" he moaned succumbing to his touch within seconds.

The General smirked and trailed his tongue down the boys flesh, dipping into his belly button before stopping to grab the expensive moisturiser from the cabinet. Cloud opened an eye lazily. He squealed loudly while Sephiroth poured the cold viscous white liquid around his nether regions and smeared it around. It felt wondrously freezing and sticky and Cloud hardened ridiculously beneath the layer of slime.

Sephiroth hastily removed his trousers before returning to the pining pup. Cloud's eyes closed again feeling the newly added softness of the Generals well moisturised hands around him and the other tracing lines against his jaw while he planted kisses on his collar bone.

"G-GENERAL!" he grunted and moaned all rationality lost for the moment. Sephiroth chuckled at the mess beneath him and quickened his pace, the young SOLDIER now clinging to the larger man's throat. With a final pained cry, Cloud climaxed for the second time in five minutes and practically collapsed back down onto the bed, panting heavily.

But Sephiroth wasn't finished and slowly splattered more cream onto Cloud's rear. The cloud was too far gone to realise what was happening until he felt Sephiroth's erection pressed against his slippery yet somehow sticky backside. He gasped out as the greased up head broke through, tearing his passage. It was the General's turn for pleasure and Blondie's clenching only made it more enjoyable, too enjoyable in fact for Sephiroth to ask him to stop. He paused for seconds until Cloud stopped howling but it only pleased the silver haired sadist more.

Cloud clung to his waist tightly, bitten nails digging into his back but Sephiroth didn't care and only thrust harder in the warm, tight passage. The force shook Cloud's whole body and the occasional stroke of his illustrious sweet spot shook him further sending him on the verge of a dry cum.

It didn't take long for the General to reach his limits in the goo coated confines of the young boy, lathering his insides up with a hot, stickier substance.

Cloud's vocals trilled in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his superior hit his prostate one last agonising time before exploding deep inside the shaking body.

Both of them collapsed against the bed, Cloud still shaking periodically beneath the older man.

"Y-you have t-to adm-mit it s-sir," Cloud whispered, stuttering now only from exhaustion more than fear, "it's st-till weird that y-you ha-have face cream."

Sephiroth frowned down at him and flicked Cloud's nose.

"It's hand cream," he corrected.


End file.
